This study involves direct injection of recombinant human granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (rhGM-CSF) into lymphomators and lymph nodes, observing toxicity, kinetics of entry of rh-GM-CSF into the circulation, and response. A single patient has received five 21-day cycles of treatment with little toxicity and objective evidence of response.